NightWings/Gallery
(All pictures without credits or text will be removed.) Dragons General Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang GNightWing-noMoon.png|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing dis boi.jpg|Dabbing NightWing by ItsCharlooloo Shadowseer.jpg|A typical NightWing by Galadriel42 Nightwinj.png|NightWing By GiraffeMan01 Nightwinj2.png|NightWing by GiraffeMan01 Nameless NIght.png|NightWing by ScorpionBlood Fatespeakercollabwithmoon.png|NightWing by MoonlightFantasy (color by Heron the MudWing) FLying dradon.gif|A NightWing flying GIF by Luna-The-NightWing Free2Use.png|A generic blue-black NightWing by FountainHearth (free to use) Fcc50f76-93db-4453-b86-adc15e1804b8.png|Albino NightWing by Glacieroftheicewings5612 NightGlowingEdge.png|Neon NightWing by Bloodfrost of the IceWings Nightwing-Seawing-WeizenSchrei.png|NightWing-SeaWing hybrid by WeizenSchrei Silk-Nightwing.png|SilkWing-NightWing hybrid by WeizenSchrei B0F0CB07-602F-417B-AEC2-F985874F0BF0.jpeg|NightWing headshot by Thewhitenightwing drawing.png|NightWing by MaxImpaler IMG_20191206_184030.jpg|NightWing headshot by WingsOfWeirdo Blank nightwing blossom.png|blank NightWing blossom by Anime Chronos Moonmoommomomom.png|Drawn by Brambleshade of ShadowClan; NightWing, right Bases NightWing base by Sassy the Beagle.png|Transparent NightWing base, by Sassy the Beagle NightWingTeardrop.png|Transparent NightWing base with teardrop scale, by Sassy the Beagle NWStarPattern.png|Transparent NightWing base with star pattern, by XIShadowStrikerIX DiamondNW.png|NightWing with diamond accessories|Accessory by Platypus the SeaWing edited by XIShadowStrikerIX NWStarPatternTeardrop.png|Transparent NightWing base with star pattern (Teardrop scale), by XIShadowStrikerIX Untitled520 20190125062208.png|Transparent NightWing base with neck pouch, by Luna-The-NightWing Untitled519_20190125062307.png|Transparent NightWing base with chain neck pouch, by Luna-The-NightWing BlindNW.png|Blind NightWing|Accessory by Platypus the SeaWing edited by XIShadowStrikerIX Wingless NightWing Base (2).png|Transparent NightWing base without wings, by Luna-The-NightWing Nightwing_Silkwing hybrid.png|Transparent NightWing-SilkWing base by Drachen Hybride Nightwing_Icewing Hybrid.png|Transparent NightWing-IceWing base by Drahcen Hybride Nightwing Rainwing Hybrid.png|Transparent NightWing-RainWing base by Drahcen Hybride Nightwing Seawing.png|Transparent NightWing-SeaWing base by Drahcen Hybride Seawing Nightwing Hybrid.png|Transparent NightWing-SeaWing base by Drahcen Hybride Sandwing Nightwing Hybrid.png|Transparent NightWing-SandWing base by Drahcen Hybride Nightwing Mudwing Hybrid.png|Transparent NightWing-MudWing base by Drahcen Hybride Hivewing Nightwing Hybrid.png|Transparent NightWing-HiveWing base by Drahcen Hybride Night-Ice base.png|Transparent NightWing-IceWing base by Luna-The-NightWing Sand_Sea_Night_Tribrid.png|NightWing-SandWing-SeaWing transparent base by CardiaPawz SandWing SilkWing NightWing hybrid.png|Transparent SandWing-NightWing-SilkWing base by Anime Chronos NightWing-SkyWing .png|NightWing-SkyWing hybrid by The Shadowstalker Rain Night.png|RaindWing-NightWing transparent base by The Shadowstalker SkyWing-NightWing-RainWing-SandWing-IceWing.png|Transparent IceWing-NightWing-RainWing-SandWing-SkyWing base by Anime Chronos NightWingSandWing Base.png|Transparent NightWing-SandWing base by Moonshimmer Nightwing_template_by_aprilsilverwolf.png|Transparent NightWing base by AprilSilverWolf|link=https://www.deviantart.com/aprilsilverwolf wofnightwingbaselol.png|Nightwing base by Megandogslover B4D8BE8C-854F-42CF-BC32-8B34257D4B0C.png|Transparent NightWing headshot base by Butterflydragon666 Nightwing headshot lineart by aprilsilverwolf.png|Transparent NightWing headshot base by AprilSilverWolf|link=https://www.deviantart.com/aprilsilverwolf nightwing_headshot_lineart_by_aprilsilverwolf_(teardropscale).png|Transparent NightWing headshot base with teardrop scales by AprilSilverWolf edited by The Shadowstalker|link=https://www.deviantart.com/aprilsilverwolf Nightwing headshot lineart by aprilsilverwolf (teardropscale)2.png|Transparent NightWing headshot base by AprilSilverWolf|link=https://www.deviantart.com Nightwing headshot lineart by aprilsilverwolf 2.png|Transparent NightWing headshot base by AprilSilverWolf edited by The Shadowstalker|link=https://www.deviantart.com nightwing-male.png|Transparent NightWing base by ScarletOfTheSkyWings|link=https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1MCKDcwV2Ze-GGC1hDB_oX6ElwywO1mVB Untitled87.png|NightWing base (free to use) by KiwiFluff2008 Untitled241 20191123002834.png|Enhanced transparent NightWing base by Anime Chronos 00840752-AF78-4DF7-8E46-4476D1A689E2.png|SandWing-NightWing Hybrid by SunsetArtist A018A3BF-16C0-4BE1-AF44-AC400A0A13DF.png|SandWing-NightWing Hybrid by SunsetArtist F9BAE164-3323-427B-BDB6-37BA93D4C757.png|NightWing-IceWing Hybrid by SunsetArtist NightSandRain.png|Sand-Rain-NightWing Hybrid Base D53015A2-5DD0-41CB-9A82-2566E9951B66.gif|Basic Cartoon NightWing Base by Sandstorm (Click to see proper base) Kingdom 699.png|The Lost City of Night on the map of Pyrrhia (full view) Night Kingdom.png|The Lost City of Night on the map of Pyrrhia Night Knigdom close up.jpeg|The Lost City of Night on the map of Pyrrhia (colored) Screen Shot 2019-03-04 at 3.23.30 PM.png|The NightWing Island on the cover of The Dark Secret by Joy Ang Screen Shot 2019-03-04 at 3.27.38 PM.png|The Lost City of Night on the cover of Darkness of Dragons by Joy Ang Night isle by thetreedragonbiscuit-dad8zpc.png|The Night Kingdom by TheTreeDragonBiscuit Ruins of Night.jpg|NightWing ruins by Crevasse-the-IceWing Kingdom of Night Flag.jpg|Night Kingdom flag by Crevasse-the-IceWing Nightwing flag.png|Night Kingdom flag (updated) by Crevasse-the-IceWing night-kingdom.png|Night Kingdom flag by Some Random New English Person Category:Gallery